


girlfriend-loving juice

by lovevalley45



Series: SSZN [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Zari gets a drunk call from Ava while she's supposed to be at a book club meeting.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: SSZN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820392
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	girlfriend-loving juice

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this on my tumblr, but i figured i should start posting some of those ficlets on here as well. starting with this one :)  
> once again, thx freckles for not-so-accidentally inspiring my zava fics with ur relationship stories. fun stuff.

After a long week, all Zari wanted to do was have a night to herself - enjoy a face mask, some low-fat gelato, and maybe a trashy movie on Netflix. It was one of those nights, with some random romcom playing to keep her company. 

Her phone buzzing, however, was not part of the plan. She groaned before she saw who it was - her girlfriend, Ava.

Zari tried to make herself look halfway decent, glad she was still wearing her headband, then accepted her FaceTime request. 

“Hi, babe!” Ava’s face filled the screen, a grin on her face. 

“Hey, you’re… a little close to the camera,” she told her. 

“Oh.” She held the camera, just a little further away. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Zari said. “I thought you were hanging with your book club tonight.”

“Yeah.” Ava laughed. “I just had a teensy too much wine to drink.”

“So this is what a teensy-too-much looks like?” she asked, smiling as she leaned back against her pillows. 

“Mmhmm.” She sighed. “Hey, babe.”

“What?”

Ava gestured vaguely with her free hand. “How are you so pretty all the time?”

“It’s a gift,” Zari answered, laughing a little. 

“Yeah. I’m lucky,” she said, before turning behind her. “Mona, Nora, come look at my beautiful girlfriend!”

Off screen, she heard Nora say, “Oh, God.”

That comment did nothing to ruin her girlfriend’s grin, though. Zari said, “You make me feel like the lucky one.”

“Aww,” Mona said, appearing over Ava’s shoulder. “You two are so cute.”

Nora joined the call just then, sighing. “Why did I agree to be the sober one tonight?”

“Nice to see you too,” she told her.

“Lemme talk to my girlfriend in peace,” Ava whined. 

“She just spent the past ten minutes gushing about how much she missed you. And other things,” Nora told her.

Zari cleared her throat, pushing herself up onto her elbow. “Oh?”

“Cuz you’re so far,” Ava added.

“Sorry, babe, but it’s hard to get a flight to D.C. at 9 PM with five minutes notice. Even as an influencer,” she told her.

Pouting, she said, “Well, that’s not fair.”

“Yeah, it’s shitty,” Zari said, nodding. “How about you go back to book club and I’ll talk to you in the morning?” _And when you’re sober,_ she didn’t say aloud.

Ava whined. “Fine. I’ll miss you.”

“I miss you too.” 

Her girlfriend ended the call. As soon as her face disappeared, she grinned just a little wider. It wasn’t the worst interruption to her night.

She opened up iMessage and typed out, _get some rest cutie <3 _, before turning her phone back over. 

That would be a fun conversation tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u liked this leave a kudo, a comment, or maybe share with ur friends? idk what you're into  
> i'll probably be posting a few more of fics i've written from my tumblr so. yeah. find me at the same handle on there, lovevalley45, if u wanna scream abt zava with me or smth.


End file.
